


Love Lies Lonely

by DontAppallMeWhenImHigh



Category: As Meat Loves Salt - Maria McCann, Jacob Cullen/Christopher Ferris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh/pseuds/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh





	Love Lies Lonely

In a fetid , dawn dark bedchamber Aunt takes one last rattling breath then sighs and breathes no more.

Alone in the empty house a dark haired serving girl goes to the room where once _he_ slept to drop exhausted upon _his_ bed.

On a bleak stormy morning a woman falls to her knees in the mud and wails her grief as the small wrapped body of Jacob's son is laid to rest in the heavy soil.

Below deck off the coast of Massachusetts the ship creaks.  
Jacob palms hard aching flesh and groans a name as he spills.  
"Ferris."

Into that panting, pleasured moment of remembered loss the Voice breaks  
HE LOVED YOU NOT.

_Sneck up...._ speak to me no more  
Jacob says  
And turns away to lie unseeing.

In a wet stone walled prison cell a broken man stirs on his filthy blanket and repeats a single word through dry cracked lips and stubbled blond beard, after weeks of barely conscious silence.  
"Jacob?"


End file.
